fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Block Breakdown 2
"WKHUH FRPHV D WLPH ZKHUH L FDQ EH ZLWK BRX QR ORQJHU..." '' '' Logo made by Lumogo. Block Breakdown 2 is the upcoming sequel of the critically-acclaimed game known as Block Breakdown, made by GD Gaming Studios. Just like the predecessor, Block Breakdown 2 is primarily a puzzle game with many different modes, revolving around rotating blocks to match their color and clear them out for points. The game is also confirmed to have a story mode, just like the prequel. According to the developer, he will "attempt to do the impossible and make a better story than the original, while also trying not to stray it too far from the gameplay". The game was first teased on the Block Breakdown page, and was originally planned to start development late May, but the team decided to start development early; their goal is to finish the game before June 2015. The game also is similar to the original in that there is a hidden story behind the events that happen in the non-canonical story mode, that nobody asides from the creator has figured out. Story Continuing after the events of the last game, the story takes place in a colorful world full of blocks, made by an old Creator. However, due to some....interesting events, to say the least, the duty of keeping the world in balance has been passed on to a new creator. Thanks to the Pages of the Creator, a special set of sheets that have all the secrets to keeping the world orderly, all of the Terans from the last game, including Teisha's ghost, Bel and Oved, were able to come back and enjoy their life anew. However, trouble was brewing once more... On one particular day, the darkness came back. The Terans panicked, completely frightened by its return and unable to figure out why it came back if The Amalgamation was defeated. The land was in utter chaos, just as it has first been during the Crafto Massacre. Our heroes from the last adventure, Teisha, Bel, and Oved, try to fend off the darkness, but it simply flees to another location. As they run away in a certain direction, the inhabitants finally realize why it's back: something is tearing apart the Page of the Creators! Teisha and the two Sphirs eventually manage to make their way up to the altar where the page is being held; sure enough, it was slowly ripping apart. Stepping forward, Teisha manages to drive away most of the darkness, only to notice that a new swarm is coming. Bel says that Teisha must take the page and make a wish for the darkness to go away, so that time can rewrite itself. Teisha is conflicted on whether to stop the incoming swarm first or to wish right away. She eventually decides to make a wish, but just as she finishes, a bolt of dark lightning strikes her.... Teisha's ghost, overridden by pain, vanishes into the air, seemingly dead. However, the land starts to glow as she goes away; her wish just barely managed to take effect. Cracks start appearing in the ground as a large tremor shakes the world, with Bel and Oved left to see the wish come true. The crack, however, only continues to grow and grow, as if the world were splitting apart. Finally, a beam of light rises from inside the crack, shooting out something in the process, while the cracks slowly merged together to create solid land once more. The mysterious object lands, revealing a caped figure with a hexagonal head. Bel and Oved cannot believe her eyes. When Teisha wished for everything to go back to the way it was, she had brought back a living Crafto! The Crafto gets up slowly, almost as if he were too weak to move, and slowly limps his way towards the dumbfounded Bel and Oved. The Crafto isn't really one for introductions, as his first words are insulting Bel and Oved for not keeping his land in order. He introduces himself as Archis, the last living Crafto in the world. He states that he was the only one with the ability to withstand the force of The Amalgamation. After returning to the surface, Archis makes it clear that he will be the one to bring back the world in the image that "the Creator would've wanted it", and proceeds to fight Bel and Oved. THE LAST OF HIS KIND, ARCHIS NORMAL PUZZLE FIGHT Bel and Oved stand no chance against the darkness as they don't have Teisha's power, so they are quickly defeated. As Archis is lifted away to continue his "job", the duo realize that the Crafto needs to be stopped. However, with Teisha gone from the Crafto universe, they don't have a hero to rely on. As they head back to their living place, unaware of what to do, Oved comes up with the idea of creating a new Teran out of something else, just like how the Creator made them out of blocks. Bel agrees and manages to find a stack of paper, bringing it out. Bel and Oved concentrate all their power into crafting a new Teran for them... but it doesn't work, as they don't have enough power. Bel and Oved are torn between how to fix the situation, when Bel realizes that there's only one thing they can do to make a Teran, even though it will come at a cost of their lives. Bel and Oved say one last goodbye, and concentrate their power on each other, slowly fusing into one Sphir. After the process is complete, the new Sphir wakes up, realizing that their body is back into one piece; this means that the Crafto Massacre must have been resolved. With the united mind of both Bel and Oved, this new Sphir concentrates immense power into crafting the new Teran, and it just barely manages to work! When the living Teran wonders where he is, the Sphir introduces themself as "The Beloved", and that they have called him on a quest to reunite the lands. This new hero is a little confused at first, but eagerly decides to help anyways; he then asks what his name is. The Beloved freezes for a minute as they never thought of a name, but quickly decides to call him "Mâché" due to his origins. Now that he knew who he was, Mâché quickly gets up from his creation spot and gets ready to start his quest, with the Beloved helping him learn what he needs to know to take on Archis. AN ETERNAL BOND REUNITED, THE BELOVED GIFT PUZZLE FIGHT ---- With Mâché's newfound power, he takes on all sorts of different puzzles, slowly bridging the remains of the Crafto World together by clearing out the darkness and the Shadow Blocks that reside there, all while learning more about The Beloved, the world around him, and who he really is. The Beloved is constantly cheering him on, giving him praise such as "you're awesome" or "I love you", but Mâché never understands these expressions of emotion. Eventually, Mâché is able to make a path to a strange, ominous castle of darkness, where Archis resides. After overcoming all of the traps and guards that Archis had created, Mâché and The Beloved finally confront Archis himself, sitting in a throne of pitch black. He attempts to scare Mâché away, knowing that he would give in easily, but Mâché stands tall. However, Archis points out that a sheet of paper could never defeat a true Crafto, which manages to confuse Mâché. Archis manages to explain that Mâché was never a true Teran, and that The Beloved had been lying to him the entire time. When Mâché looked back and wondered if it was true, The Beloved, torn by Archis's twisted truths, has no choice but to say yes. Mâché drops on the ground, disappointed and unknowing of who he really is. At that moment, a swarm of darkness struck Mâché: it was Archi's plan all along to tug at Mâché's emotions to weaken him. The Beloved tries desperately to wake Mâché up, but it all amounts to nothing. The screen shifts to show Mâché alone in a dark room, supposedly stuck somewhere in his own mind. He tries nervously to escape, going through all his worst fears of not knowing who he is or what he's worth, and finds nothing. Eventually, Mâché realizes that if he wants to escape the darkness, he needs to be brave: after realizing the very truth that Teisha had first discovered, the darkness finally shows up all around him. Now that his enemy is revealed, he gets ready to battle, using the one item that could clear the way: the Bonus Spheres. THE NEVER-ENDING POWER OF DOOM, SEA OF DARKNESS CAPTURE PUZZLE FIGHT Mâché manages to break through the darkness and find a path made of light. This allows him to wake up in the real world, quickly taking on Archis as revenge for all the pain and suffering he's caused. THE CORRUPTED LAST OF HIS KIND, ARCHIS COLOR PUZZLE FIGHT After a long and difficult battle, Mâché manages to come out on top, expelling the darkness that was controlling Archis. Archis slowly gets back up from his defeat, his cape all torn up, revealing a shadowy body. He slowly manages to state that the darkness will never lose, as he is slowly covered in shadow and vanishes away, leaving behind something. However, before The Beloved and Mâché can check it out, bolts of dark lightning start crashing all across the castle. Now that the one thing holding the pages together has been defeated, the whole Crafto world slowly disappears into the shadow.... ---- Mâché and The Beloved eventually wake up in a dark area, similar in looks to the Crafto universe, but much more evil-looking if anything. One surprise that comes to the crew is that Teisha's ghost landed among them too. When Teisha wakes up and notices The Beloved and Mâché, she asks what's happening. After a brief explanation break, Teisha realizes that her wish must have been partially corrupted by the darkness, turning herself into a fake Crafto that she couldn't even control. The group of 3 decide to get up and figure out how exactly to stop the darkness. They all come to an agreement that it is probably most powerful around the altar where the Page was torn, and must make their way back there. After reaching the altar, their suspicions are confirmed as the darkness seems extremely unstable there, with an eerily grotesque heart hovering where the page was. Mâché and Teisha try to take it on, but a peculiar spiral of darkness stops them. The same sea of darkness that Mâché encountered earlier begins to swallow and devour the very altar that the two heroes are standing on, and Teisha and Mâché must quickly defeat the sea of darkness. CONSUMER OF THE WORLDS, SEA OF DARKNESS SPEED PUZZLE FIGHT Just when all hope seems lost, the group hears an odd voice. The voice states that it is the New Creator, who has barely managed to overcome the tearing of the page. He says that to take on The Darkness, you will need the very same thing that tore the page to weaken the seal. Teisha is confused as all the Craftos are dead, but the Creator asks that Teisha takes off her head hood. Reluctantly, she complies to the Creator's commands... ...as she does, The Beloved takes note of her peculiar head shape, which actually has a small curved bump across the top. The Beloved says that Teisha is an Impure, and they explain that it is the result of a cross between a Teran and a Crafto. Mâché realizes that this is how Teisha was able to take the form of a Crafto even though she was raised as a Teran her whole life. With this newfound knowledge, Teisha and Mâché work together to take down the seal that holds the heart. THE CIRCULATORY CONTROL CENTER, DARK HEART COMPLEX PUZZLE FIGHT Eventually, the Impure and Teran copy are able to take down all the parts of the seal, which weakens the darkness. As a last resort, however, a swarm of darkness shows up and forms a monstrous shape: with blood red eyes and 3 familiar colors, the group instantly recognizes it as Mummther, the true leader of the darkness and the puppet behind the Amalgamation. THE OVERLORD OF EVIL, MUMMTHER SHADOWED PUZZLE FIGHT After teaming up to overcome Mummther's traps, Teisha and Mâché bring down Mummther, seemingly expelling the darkness for good. The darkness does leave behind a familiar face, however; it was the body of Caesar, the Teran from the last adventure that was able to uncover the texts of the Creator, having been captured by The Darkness so that they would know the secrets behind the creator. He wakes up and realizes where he is, and begins apologizing for his actions. The Beloved explains that the reason the darkness knew to go for the pages is because they were controlling his mind, and accepts the apology. The happy times are cut short, however, when a swarm of darkness erupts from the Dark Heart's case, which was somehow revived in short time. It begins pumping out more darkness, and Teisha begs that they stop the Dark Heart for good. Mâché does not act; rather, he thinks for a minute and then communicates his thoughts to The Beloved, which shocks them a lot. When Teisha asks what Mâché said, they explain that Mâché believes there will always be darkness that makes their people suffer, and that the only way to eternally get rid of the dark heart is to have the world be destroyed, just as it once was by the old Creator. Teisha does not believe this statement at all and chooses to attack the Dark Heart on her own, but she is quickly overpowered and consumed; turning the Dark Heart into a terrifying dark shadow of Teisha, with her ghostly remains floating all around. Mâché gets ready for one last battle against his very own predecessor. TERAN IN SHADOW, TEISHA ANYTHING GOES PUZZLE After Teisha's ultimate defeat, she vanishes once more with the darkness, dead for good. The Beloved says that Teisha's one wish was to defend her home to the very end, no matter what it would take, and ultimately believes that she got her wish through her defeat. The Beloved, Caesar, and Mâché continue outside and call upon the Creator's power to destroy the world, with the pages in hand. The creator's hand from the first game eventually appears in the form of multiple chains, pulling up the world of darkness into the light. A few remaining dark survivors try to attack the chains, but they prove to be unbreakable as the darkness is easily destroyed. They then attempt to shift their attack on the 3 heroes. The Beloved grows worried for what will happen, and Caesar runs ahead to try and stop the darkness. The Beloved then turns towards Mâché, and tells about how even though they weren't natural, they still felt real in some form, and that they love him. Mâché is rather confused, and then begins concentrating to tell The Beloved something. The Beloved only is able to make out parts of it, something about "I" and "you" and the sort. Right before the world is about to be destroyed by the light, Mâché manages to speak his very first and very last words: "I love you too." The two, joined by Caesar who has managed to expel the darkness, watch as their world starts to slowly fade into white, their bodies and spirits all fading away. Even if they were physically gone, they would never truly be forgotten, and the legend of Block Breakdown would be passed on from generation to generation. In the final, post-credits scene, a basket of blocks are shown locked inside a closet, alongside a now taped-up set of pages. Are you ready to figure out the REAL story? Good luck! Puzzle Gameplay The Basics Here's the stuff you need to know: you start off on a simple screen divided into two sides by a large, grey bar. Your character is on one side, and your opponent is on the other. Every side has a large, square grid in it, where colorful blocks fall from the top of the grid, filling up the grid. Tapping a block will allow you to rotate the order of all the blocks around it. With this in mind, your goal is to rotate blocks around so that you get a row of blocks that are all the same color. Making a row will clear it from the grid, and store its color into the gray line. The next set of blocks will fall down from the top of the grid, and players are encouraged to combo multiple rows of color at once. Cleared rows will leave behind lights of different colors on the gray bar. As you clear more rows of that color, the light will grow in size. What does this light do? You can drag a light onto a square, transforming it and any squares around it into that color, allowing for combos to be made easily. The bigger the light you place, the larger the radius of transforming blocks, so focusing on one color of blocks might come in handy. Ultimately, your goal is to reach a certain score of points in whatever ways you can - from clearing out rows of blocks, to filling sections of the grid with one color, or even stragetically setting up 1 massive combo at a time. The first player to reach the goal score will win the match! Complex Puzzle Complex Puzzle Mode puts your thinking skills to the ultimate test. How, you might ask? By limiting the number of turns you can use. In incraments of ten, you can set from 30 to 100 turns. A turn is used up whenever you place a color light, or confirm a rotation. This adds a huge layer of strategy to your game, as your options become very limited. Players compete to gain the highest score they can with their limited moves, meaning that thinking things through far in time is required to get the most of your game. In addition, players will also gain 5 extra turns whenever they clear a row, forcing the competitors to decide whether they want to bulk up their turns as quickly as possible, or focus on getting the largest score with the tools you're given right away. Speed Puzzle Speed Puzzle focuses less on strategizing and more on quick thinking. This mode adds a time limit to the puzzle, anywhere between 1 and 10 minutes in increments of a minute, meaning that players must work as fast as they can to earn points. This is proven to be more of a challenge than it looks, as color lights are nowhere to be found in this mode, which leaves the player to test their row-making skills. Shadowed Puzzle Shadowed Puzzle is essentially ramping up the Standard Puzzles up to an 11 difficulty. Your goal is mostly the same: you've got a set goal score to reach and you want to get it done before anyone else, using the rotations and colored lights. What sets this apart from the Standard Puzzle, however, is the ominous Shadow Block lurking throughout the fight. The Shadow Block is the ultimate mischief maker around these parts, and he'll mess with your game in every way possible to prevent you from getting to your goal. For example, he might cast a shadow over a certain part of your board, preventing you from seeing what blocks are there. He can turn certain blocks into stone so that they can't be rotated at all, or swapping chunks of blocks around. Because of all the ways he can change up the game, the Shadow Block is nearly unpredictable. Capture Puzzle Capture Puzzle, just like the standard puzzle, focuses on you trying to reach a set score before your opponent does. The way that you get points, however, is substantially different. Rather than forming rows, you'll have special objects on the field called Bonus Spheres, which take up about 4 blocks, and come in a multitude of colors. To get points, you need to surround the Bonus Spheres in a square of blocks that share a color. You'll get plenty of points if you encover a Bonus Sphere with blocks that share the same color as the item, but you won't get as many if the blocks and the Bonus Sphere are different colors. Color Puzzle Color Puzzle is a mode that focuses primarily on the color lights. Just like the usual game, you want to clear out rows, but they won't give you points. You only get points from placing colored lights on the grid, which rather than permanently transforming all blocks around it to one color, will transform all the blocks into the color it shows and then disappear. Because of this new mechanic, the ways that you can play change completely. The choice to use your lights right away or build them up for a bigger blast plays a much larger role now. In addition, if you use a light and create another row or square with it, you'll get extra points, making placement a key part. Gift Puzzle In Gift Puzzle, you'll get to make use of the Gift Items that you'd purchase for Story Mode in a standard puzzle match. Unlike most modes, in Gift Puzzle, you already have a set score listed for you; 100,000 points. You can still get points from clearing rows (glowing lights are absent from this mode) but it won't be as much as the usual score. Rather, the point of the mode is to earn Gifts, which can then be used to hinder your opponents and lower their scores. Players recieve Gifts through a special Gift Roulette. It has 3 slots, and every time a player clears a row, a slot fills. After all 3 slots are filled, the 4th row cleared will stop the roulette, landing on an item; as such, the player stopping the roulette can potentially affect how good of an item his opponents will get. Then, the roulette will create 3 copies of that item to distribute among the players who cleared rows and filled slots. The players can then select items to affect a target's score, and the player with the highest score after a set time wins. Gift Puzzle is one of 2 unlockable modes. You can unlock it by clearing the battle against Archis and having used at least one gift in the story mode. Anything Goes Puzzle Anything Goes Puzzle is the custom mode of the game, where you can craft your own choices for puzzle matches, the way you want them. You can add a time or turn limit to mimic the Speed and Complex Puzzles, turn on Bonus Spheres and Bonus Color Lights to represent Capture and Color Puzzles, enable Shadow Havoc from the Shadow Mode, and enable the Gift Roulette from Gift Puzzle. There's also a special version of Anything Goes Puzzle called Switch Puzzle. Switch Puzzle will start off with a random setup, and after certain timeframes, it will switch to a completely new setup, making your goal completely random and unknown until you actually get the mode. No matter what options you set up, the goal remains the same as the normal puzzle: to reach a set score that can be customized as well. Anything Goes Puzzle is one of 2 unlockable modes. You can complete it by winning at least one match on every other puzzle mode on Hard difficulty or higher (this includes Gift Puzzle, which means that Anything Goes Puzzle will always be the last mode to unlock). Gift Shop One of the big new features in the game is the Gift Shop. In the Gift Shop, players can buy all sorts of neat things using points. Points are earned at the end of a puzzle match; if you win, you generally get the amount of points that your goal was set to, and there are also plenty of bonus objectives that can be cleared for extra points as well. The main thing that you can buy are Gift Items. Gift Items are mysterious tokens that can be used in the Story Mode. They have special functions when used in a puzzle match, and you can hold up to 3 of them at a time. Buying a Gift for the first time also unlocks the ability to earn it during the Gift Roulette of Gift Puzzle. Once you've bought a certain type of gift for the first time, you can also equip one as a Battle Token. Battle Tokens are Gift Items that can be used in Online Mode and in regular modes. There are also some neat extras you can get from the Gift Shop! You can buy parts of the soundtrack to listen to at any time (provided you've heard them once already!) as well as special models of the characters you encounter. Probably the most unique option is the Avie Maker. You can create your very own Teran avatar to use during local and online multiplayer, and with points you can buy cool new costumes and outfits for your Teran to wear. You can also use the Avies you've made and the models you've bought in a special Photo Studio where you can take clever snapshots. Characters List of Items Below is a list of all 25 Gift Items in the game. Caesar's Texts Caesar's Texts are a compilation of notes from Caesar that must be deciphered in order to learn more about the game. It provides info on bits of the true story, neat secrets, and more. Also hidden with the notes is a list of accomplishments that must be achieved to uncover more information. *''Start up the game.'' **''D VRPEHU WDOH:' ''Lw'v pruh wkdq mxvw d jdph. Lw'v d khduw-wzlvwlqj wdoh... *''Complete the main Story.'' **IRU BRX WR VHH:' ...wkdw iroorzv d brxqj erb dqg klv olih-wkuhdwhqlqj wudlo. **'QHYHU D JRRG HQGLQJ:' Hyhq wkh Fuhdwruv duh lpshuihfw. Wkhb pdnh plvwdnhv. Dv orqj dv d Fuhdwru olyhv, gdunqhvv zloo dozdbv hpeudfh wkh xqlyhuvh. Lv wkhuh d kdsslob hyhu diwhu lq wklv vwrub?... *''Complete 1 Puzzle.'' **'WKH SXCCOH:' Wklv jdph lv rqh elj pbvwhub. Pdbeh brx fdq vroyh lw... *''Complete 10 Puzzles.'' **'EORFNHG:' Wkh eorfnv duh d nhb frpsrqhqw ri wklv xqlyhuvh. Wkhb duh wkh vwdelolchu ri wklv zruog dqg dv vxfk wkh gdunqhvv wulhv wr euhdn grzq wkh srzhu ri wkh eorfnv. *''Complete 100 Puzzles.'' **'RULJLQDO:' Wkhuh zdv d Fuhdwru zkr olyhg idu ehiruh wklv rqh, dqg kh olyhg d fduhiuhh olih zlwk klv zlog lpdjlqdwlrq. *''Complete 1,000 Puzzles.'' **'OXFNB WKRXVDQG:' Gdunqhvv lv d whuuleoh wklqj wkdw forxgv wkh plqgv ri rwkhu dqg lqiolfwv qhjdwlyh hprwlrq. Wkhb frph iurp d sodfh nqrzq dv wkh Sdqgrud'v Era. *''Complete 10,000 Puzzles.'' **'D VNLOO:' Rqob wkh Fudiwrv dqg Whudqv duh deoh wr xvh wkh srzhu ri wkh eorfnv wr uhxqlwh wkh odqg, exw lw zdvq'w dozdbv wklv zdb... *''Complete 100,000 Puzzles.'' **'DQ DQFLHQW VWRUB RI ORQJ DJR:' Wkh klvwrub ri eorfnv lv xqfohdu, exw lw lqyroyhv wkh rshqlqj ri Sdqgrud'v Era. Dssduhqwob, wkhb zhuh zkdw vhdohg lw. *''Complete 1,000,000 Puzzles.'' **'WKH ULGH QHYHU HQGV:' Brx'yh fdph vr idu, exw grq'w vorz grzq! Wkhuh'v sohqwb ri srwhqwldo iru sxccohv durxqg! Wkdqnv iru sodblqj! **'LW DOO EHJDQ:' Rqh idlwkixo gdb, d brxqj erb fdph wr jude klv eorfnv dqg ehjlq wr sodb. Olwwoh glg kh nqrz wkdw wkhvh wrbv kh rzqhg zrxog fuhdwh d khduw-vkdwwhulqj vwrub wr iroorz... *''Use "Shadow Block" 10 times in Gift Puzzle.'' **'ZKDW DUH WKHB:' Wkh Vkdgrz Eorfnv duh d pbvwhulrxv kbeulg, olnh wkh Lpsxuh. Wkhb gdwh edfn wr wkh wlph ri wkh Sdqgrud'v Era. *''Use "The Rock" 10 times in Gift Puzzle.'' **'URFN RQ:' Wkh Fuhdwru kdv d wklug khur, exw gr brx nqrz zkr? Kh'v ohvvhu nqrzq, exw Wkh Rwkhu Urfn lv d foxh... *''Use "Mode Box" 10 times in Gift Puzzle.'' **'PRGHV:' Dv wlph fkdqjhv, vr grhv lghdov; exw wkh wuxwk lv dozdbv wkh vdph. Wkh Fuhdwru'v shuvshfwlyh ri wkh zruog lv dq lghdo, exw lwv halvwhqfh lv d wuxwk. *''Use the Shadow Block Token in Shadowed Puzzle.'' **'WKH SXSSHW:' Dv gdunqhvv juhz dqg wlph zdv wklq, wkh Sdqgrud'v Era zdv uheruq, d vzluolqj pdvv ri doo wklqjv hylo. Wklv Dpdojdpdwlrq zdv wkh zrun ri vrphrqh hovh wkdw wkh Fuhdwru frxogq'w vwrs dorqh. *''Bridge 10 pieces of the world together.'' **'WHLVKD:' Wkh hwhuqdo khur ri wkh Uhvlgxh Lvohv dv hqjudyhg lq wkh pdunlqjv ri Sdqgrud'v Era. Wkh vslulw ri wkh ruljlqdo Fuhdwru lv ghdg, dv lv vkh. **'WKH ORVW KRSH:' WHudq Lq VKDgrz, grrphg wr eh wkh hqg ri wkh zruog... *''Defeat Archis.'' **'KHU ZLVK:' Whlvkd zlvkhg iru hyhubwklqj wr eh ehwwhu - edfn wr wkh zdb lw zdv. Khu zlvk zdv wdlqwhg dqg wzlvwhg eb wkh gdunqhvv, zkr nqhz zkdw vkh zdqwhg. **'WZR ZRUOGV:' Rqh sxoohg eb gdun, rqh sxoohg eb oljkw...erxqg eb wkh Lpsxuh wr hwhuqdoob iljkw. *''Win 10 Complex Puzzles.'' **'FRPSOHALWB:' Hyhub olih kdv d vwduwlqj srlqw dqg dq hqglqj srlqw. Wlph lv wlfnlqj xqwlo wkh eorfnv zloo idoo. *''Win 10 Speed Puzzles.'' **'WLPH LV WLFNLQJ:' Nqrzlqj kh kdg olwwoh wlph ohiw, wkh Fuhdwru vdfulilfhg klpvhoi lq krshv ri klv vxffhvvru frqwuroolqj wkh xqlyhuvh surshuob. Wkxv ehjlqv wkh Flufoh ri Olih dqg Ghdwk. *''Win 10 Shadowed Puzzles.'' **'IRJJB PHPRULHV:' Sdqgrud, wkh Whudq, dqg Hslwkhpxv, wkh Fudiwr. D fodvvlf wdoh wkdw ihoo wr Wkh Dpdojdpdwlrq. *''Win 10 Capture Puzzles.'' **'ODVW UHVRUW:' Li doo hovh idlohg, wkh Vskluv ri dqflhqw wlph fuhdwhg wkh Oljkwv wr wdfnoh dqb fkdoohqjhv. Wkhb vhdohg wkhvh oljkwv dzdb lqwr wkh Erqxv Vskhuhv. *''Win 10 Color Puzzles.'' **'JOLPPHU RI KRSH:' Frqfhqwudwlrq, vnloo, dqg frqtxhulqj ihdu, lq rughu wr ilqg wkh sdwk wkdw lv fohdu. *''Win 10 Gift Puzzles.'' **'WUDGLWLRQV:' Wkh Fudiwrv zhuh d nlqg dqg jhqhurxv vshflhv wkdw oryhg wr khos rwkhuv. Wkhvh jliwv duh wkh phphqwrv ri wkh Fudiwr vshflhv. *''Win 20 Anything Goes Puzzles.'' **'DQBWKLQJ JRHV:' Wkh Fudiwrv dqg Whudqv zhuh rqfh elwwhu hqhplhv, exw wkh Lpsxuh eurxjkw wkh wzr wrjhwkhu. *''Finish a round of Complex Puzzle using less than 30 turns.'' **'WKH VSKLUV:' Vskluv duh d xqltxh udfh wkdw zhuh phdqw wr krog edodqfh ehwzhhq wkh Fudiwrv dqg wkh Whudqv, exw doo hafhsw iru 2 qhyhu vxuylyhg wkh gdunqhvv. *''Score over 30,000 points in under 5 minutes of a Speed Puzzle.'' **'ZH KDYH WR KXUUB:' Glvdvwhu fdph wkurxjk wkh fudfnv lq wkh jurxqg, dqg wkh srru Fudiwrv zhuh fdxjkw lq wkh zkroh phvv. Lv lw srvvleoh wkdw rqh ri wkhp uhdoob vwloo olyhv grzq wkhuh? *''Clear a Bonus Sphere with blocks of the same color as the sphere in Capture Puzzle.'' **'WKH ERQXV VSKHUHV:' Exqgohg zlwk oljkw srzhu, wkh Erqxv Vskhuhv zhuh dfwlydwhg eb vxuurxqglqj wkhp zlwk wkh srzhu ri wkh Lpsxuh. Exw zkb grhv lw zrun zlwk Pdfkh? *''Clear the entire grid with 1 light in Color Puzzle.'' **'WKH DUW RI EORFN:' Zkhuh glg Eorfn Euhdngrzq frph iurp? Lw zdv dq dqflhqw vsruw wkh Fudiwr rqob frxog zlhog, exw wkh eluwk ri wkh Lpsxuh fkdqjhg hyhubwklqj. *''Take up all 3 slots of the Gift Roulette in Gift Puzzle.'' **'WKH WKUHH VDFUHG:' Dffruglqj wr oruh, wkuhh vdfuhg jliwv zhuh eohvvhg wr wkh Fudiwrv wr khos wkhp survshu. Shukdsv wkdw phprub vwloo olyhv rq zlwklq... *''Purchase 1 of every Gift Item.'' **'VKRS HAWUDRUGLQDUH:' Fudiwrv kdyh zhlug kreelhv; sxufkdvlqj wklqjv? Sodblqj zlwk eorfnv? Zkhuh rq hduwk glg wkhb jhw wkdw iurp? *''Purchase 1 of every Battle Token.'' **'FRLQ IOLS:' Wkh iluvw Lpsxuhv kdg wzr fkrlfhv: iljkw ru ioljkw. Vxfk d fkrlfh frxog fkdqjh wkh yhub ixwxuh, bhw dw wkh wlph lw vhhphg olnh d vlpsoh wrvv-xs... *''Purchase the entire soundtrack.'' **'WKH VRXQG RI PXVLF:' D ehdxwlixo odvv rqfh zhqw xs wr wkh kloov dqg vdqj d kduprqlrxv phorgb wkdw zrxog iruhyhu eh uhphpehuhg dv wkh surxg dqwkhp ri wkh Lpsxuh. Shukdsv brx'yh khdug lw... *''Earn 1,000,000 points total.'' **'ZLVKLQJ XSRQ D VWDU:' D jolpphu ri krsh olhv lq hyhubwklqj, vr qhyhu jlyh xs wkh iljkw djdlqvw wkh gdunqhvv. Grq'w ohw brxu ihduv frqvxph brx. **'WKH VWRUB...:' ...lw zloo qhyhu hqg...dqg lw kdvq'w hyhq ehjxq. *''Buy everything in the Shop that isn't restockable.'' **'D PLOOLRQ ULFKHV DUH VSHQW WR D GHJUHH:' ...dqg bhw pb wlph zlwk brx lv sulfhohvv wr ph. *''Win a match by using a Gift Item.'' **'WUB LW DJDLQ:' Lgoraxk oy tuznotm haz gt uvvuxzatoze, gt uvvuxzatoze zu zxe gmgot cozn suxk qtucrkjmk, gtj zu vxubojk mxkgzkx ygzoylgizout cnkt ck iusvrkzk uax zgyq. *''Use Lights 50 times.'' **'VKRZHU:' Hyhub vr riwhq, exuvwv ri oljkw zrxog udlq grzq iurp wkh qljkw vnb, wulfnolqj olnh jorzlqj udlqgursv lq d ydvw vwrup. Wkhb frqwdlqhg pludfxorxv srzhu... *''Uncover every other piece of text.'' **'WKHUH FRPHV D WLPH ZKHUH L FDQ EH ZLWK BRX QR ORQJHU...:' Grq'w hyhu zruub li brx ilqg wkdw L'p jrqh... **'EXW BRX ZLOO DOZDBV EH ZLWK PH:' ...ehfdxvh lq rxu phprulhv dqg vslulwv, L'oo dozdbv olyh rq. Wkdqnv iru sodblqj, Wkh Fuhdwru. Gallery WARNING: PRETTY LARGE. BlockBreakdown2.png|The main logo, made by Lumogo. BlockBreakdown2Alt.png|An alternate version of the logo made by Lumogo, edited by Dylan. Blocks.png|Artwork of the Blocks. BlockTemplate.png|Transparent block template. PuzzleBasic.png|The icon for Standard Puzzle mode. PuzzleComplex.png|The icon for Complex Puzzle mode. PuzzleSpeed.png|The icon for Speed Puzzle mode. PuzzleShadow.png|The icon for Shadowed Puzzle mode. PuzzlePlatform.png|The icon for Capture Puzzle mode. PuzzleColor.png|The icon for Color Puzzle mode. PuzzleItem.png|The icon for Gift Puzzle mode. PuzzleAG.png|The icon for Anything Goes Puzzle mode. ShadowBlock.png|Artwork of the Shadow Block. PaintPowder.png|Artwork of Paint Powder. CrossPowder.png|Artwork of Cross Powder. PowderBlast.png|Artwork of Powder Blast. XPowder.png|Artwork of X Powder. LuminousPowder.png|Artwork of Luminous Powder. ScoreClock.png|Artwork of Score Clock. SuperScoreClock.png|Artwork of Super Score Clock. ScoreBomb.png|Artwork of Score Bomb. SuperScoreBomb.png|Artwork of Super Score Clock. Lightbulb.png|Artwork of Lightbulb. MicroLens.png|Artwork of Micro Lens. MagnifyingGlass.png|Artwork of Magnifying Glass. BlenderBB2.png|Artwork of Blender. SmokeMachine.png|Artwork of Smoke Machine. TheRock.png|Artwork of The Rock. TheOtherRock.png|Artwork of The Other Rock. Trivia *After reaching Teisha's death point in the storyline, the title screen changes to reflect the much more serious mode, with a dark black and red background and an updated logo. This special opening disappears once you reclaim a piece of the Isles for the first time, and can be set as a definitive opening after beating Mummther. *After beating Mummther, a small easter egg will start to appear, where sometimes using the "The Rock" item will result in a stone carving of The Rock's face appearing instead of a regular rock, and this phenomenon is known as "The Other Rock". In the options menu, you can choose which form of the rock you want to appear, or if you want both at random times. *Here, you can find a link to the full story behind Block Breakdown 2. Category:GamingDylan's Fangames Category:Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Original Games Category:Sequels Category:Strategy Games